Winx Club - Episode 505
The Lilo is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. This episode was aired as the season premiere in the United States. Synopsis The Winx and the Trix race to find the Lilo, a magic plant, which will bloom for the first time in centuries. When the people of Gardenia stand up for the Winx, the Winx are able to defeat the Trix and the Lilo blooms. Plot The Trix show off their powers but need more power to defeat the Winx. They set out to find a way to get powerful. Flora is seen flying over a river. The river sprays up, trying to block Flora's path. The other members of the Winx watch on as their friend struggle to keep up the geysers. Palladium tells Flora to focus on what she loves the most, Flora then thinks of her boyfriend, Helia, and she feels stronger. Once Flora evades more of the water attacks, she thinks she has passed the test, but one last spray of water hits her, failing her test. Flora apologizes to Palladium but he tells her they will work on it some other time before leaving. Flora admits to her friends that she is having trouble focus lately. Bloom encourages her, telling her believe in herself because she is strong. Then Griselda comes and informs that Faragonda wants to see the Winx. Faragonda tells them that a magical plant, the Lilo, is in Gardenia and it has to be planted before sunset. She warns that the Lilo is a powerful plant and they must protect it. The Trix had eavesdropped on this conversation and set out to find the Lilo by summoning their vacuums, teleporting to Gardenia. On Gardenia, as it turns out, the Lilo is in the hands of Macy, the younger sister of Mitzi, who wants to plant it in the community garden. However Mitzi, who is babysitting Macy, wants to do her errands first - shopping. As the two sisters are traveling, they briefly stop (thanks to a stoplight) at Vanessa's Flower Shop, who is laying out plants she will be taking to the community garden. When the light turns green, Mitzi starts driving again. Being the most recent spot the Lilo was at, this is where the Trix arrive. But they do not seeing the Lilo anywhere. That is until they spot the Winx. They hide and listen in on the Winx and Vanessa's conversation about the Plant-a-thon at the community garden and the possibility that the Lilo might be there. Flora then senses the Lilo's presence again and they start their search again. The Trix follow them. Both groups end up unknowingly following Mitzi and Macy across the city. They finally end up at the mall, which leads some of the Winx to doubt Flora's abilities, but she is sure of herself and they meet Macy and Mitzi in front of a music store. Mitzi, of course, expresses displeasure upon seeing them. Macy however, is most delighted which irritates her sister. As Flora is about inquire Macy about the Lilo, the Trix attacks them. Giving Mitzi some satisfaction. Icy then demands for Macy to hand over the Lilo. Macy bravely refuses and runs off to hide. Her sister tries to follow her but sees that it is not safe to do so. The Winx battle the Trix and seeing the Trix are distracted, Mitzi, despite supporting the Trix, ends up fleeing the mall with her sister, with the plant still in hand. Icy follows them to the community garden while Flora chases after her; the other Winx and the Trix still fight in the mall, but eventually go to the garden themselves. Darcy and Stormy capture Macy and hold her high in the air, but she tosses the Lilo. The Trix drop her and she is rescued by Flora, but the Lilo crashes to the ground and its pot breaks. But while it starts to bloom, the Trix are still able to be powered up by it. However, the Winx, powered up by the people who believe in them, are able to beat the Trix. After beating the Trix, they made another performance. Major Events *The Winx meet Macy. *The Winx find the Lilo. *The Lilo blooms. Debuts *Macy *Lilo Characters *Winx Club **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Bloom **Flora **Aisha *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Humans **Macy **Mitzi **Vanessa **Elena's Mother *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Palladium *Alfea Students **Silicya **Lavigne **Karina Spells Used *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against the Trix. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom against the Trix with Solar Storm and Techno Shock. *Techno Shock - Used by Tecna against the Trix with Solar Storm and Dragon Heart. *Web of Confusion - Used by Darcy to divert the Winx's attention from Icy. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha against Darcy. *Sun Dance - Used by Stella against Darcy. *Dark Cloud - Used by Stormy against the Winx. *Solar Storm - Used twice by Stella, first against the Trix, then against Stormy. *Andros Hurricane - Used by Aisha against Stormy. *Autumn Wind - Used by Flora against Icy but failed. *Freezer Burn - Used by Icy against Flora. *Spring Ring - Used twice by Flora, first to defend herself, then against Icy. Songs *We're the Winx *You're Magical *We Are Believix Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *The Vacuums make their latest appearance since Season 1 Episode 18, which aired over eight years earlier. *This is the second time the show used 2D computer graphics instead of it being hand drawn, the first time being in the first episode of Season 4. *This episode was originally produced as the fifth episode (production code 505), but was later chosen to be the Season 5 premiere episode. **From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for season 5; however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, like "A Magix Christmas", so both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed this was the episode chosen to launch season 5. **Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth episode in Italy. *Despite that Mitzi had never encountered the Trix prior to this episode, she seems to be a fan of the Trix. *The Lilo full episode was re-uploaded or uploaded onto Nickelodeon USA site. *This also marks the first time ever seeing their favorite color in a show which will be used for the 1st episode of Season 6 once again with another song called Way of Sirenix. *When Stormy disrupts Musa's Stereo Crash with her lightning, it is the same way she did back in Season 1. Mistakes *When Faragonda tells the Winx about the Lilo, Musa's headphones appear on her head in one scene, but disappear in the next. *While wondering how they will beat the Winx to the Lilo, Stormy's gloves suddenly has a cloth connecting the gloves to her finger. *When we first see Stormy grab Macy by the collar of her sweater, her arms are crossed, but in the next shot, they are not. *Stella's eye shadow in her Believix form switches off and on from pale yellow to baby blue. *After Flora imagines Helia, her lower hair is missing. *Throughout the episode, Flora's highlights are a darker shade. Image 211 (3).jpg|One of the many times Flora's highlights are a darker color. Headphone.jpg|Musa with headphones. No Headphone.jpg|Musa with no Headphones. Ep505Mistake(1).png|The lining on Stormy's hand coming from her gloves. Episode 505 Mistake.jpg|Stormy's arms are switched. Baby Blue Eyeshadows.jpg|Stella's baby blue eye shadow instead of pale yellow. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Standalone Episodes Category:Winx Club Episodes